Effective communication between different parties is an important part of today's world. With the increased availability of high-speed network connectivity, video conferencing conducted over networks between participants in different locations has become very popular. Remote collaboration and videoconferencing systems enable remotely located users at several different sites to simultaneously collaborate with one another via interactive video and audio transmissions. A user at one location can see and interact with a user at other locations in real-time and without noticeable delay. At times during interactive collaborations, the systems may display content on the screens of the local and/or remote users. In addition, the systems offer various collaborative tools that help the users to communicate and share information.